Meant To Be
by changeofheart505
Summary: It started with a simple kiss... Sequel to Kiss. HiJack, Kristanna, Mersa, Flynnzel, and other pairings. High school AU.
1. Prologue

Meant To Be

**Kura: So, I was reading the reviews for my fic _Kiss_ and I came across this... **

Viola Snow

Awww! That was so adorable! This would make a great start of a chapter! I would have started a fanfic like this! If I wrote this I would have continued them grown up as teenagers though I would have swapped their ages, and they actually don't remember their kindergarten kiss since Henrik was taken out of the school when miss Toothiana told Jacks parents and Henriks father and when high school started Jack had seen Henrik and something was familiar about the boy but he never remembered that Henrik was his first kiss. Anyway they would be partners in art and Jack stook up for him when paint was purposely spilt on him by a class mate and they become friends from there and get closer since they have a few moments when they really wanna kiss eachother or just romantic moments, and of course since kindergarten Stoick is now concerned for Henriks sexuality and isn't 100 percemt sure if his son is straight since he cleans well, cooks well, hates sport, loves art and his first kiss was by a boy. But this is just my idea! Probably isn't really good enough but here you go! Wish there were other chapters but, hey, its your story!

Viola Out!

**Kura: Well, I was actually planning a sequel and I will use this*gestures* As the base. **

**Sakura: With a few alternations of course. If you've read _Let's Watch the Movies! _you'll know we like the time wise Big Four, meaning Hiccup is the oldest and Jack is the youngest. There will be eventual full on HiJack, Flynnzel, Mersa and Kristanna. Yes, we have decided to add other characters from other movies. Enjoy.**

* * *

_When it's meant to be..._

_the stars seem to glisten..._

_Meant to be be..._

_all the clouds depart..._

_When it's meant to be..._

_it's destiny callin'..._

_and if you listen you'll find your heart...* _

_It had begun with a simple kiss. _

_A small moment of bliss between two children. _

_Alas, _

_even the youngest of love can be forced apart. _

_Of course, _

_love is a force that is never broken. _

_Kindred spirits can spend milleniums apart and still find each other. _

_One small task can lead to many events. _

_One small task can change the way you feel and it can change your entire life._

_ The question is..._

_are you willing to take the chance? _

**Kura: Prologue done. Review. 5 will get you another chapter. *Meant to be Reprise 2- Teen Beach Movie.**


	2. Monday Morning

Meant to Be

**Kura: So, a quick responce to Viola Snow's review... ****I'm 16 at the moment. And signing up is easy. You can sign up by picking a user name, there will be a notice if the name has been taken, you type in your email, and pick a password, and the password needs a number or two(I think). From there, if I remember, you have to rewrite a few letters and numbers(sometimes the number).**

**Sakura: There are also other sign up options, such as twitter, amazon and Facebook. Just pick one and you should be fine. **

* * *

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!

BRRRRRIIIIII-

'Uuuuuuuugggghhhh!' An auburn-brown haired male groaned. He blindlessly smacked his hand around. His hand eventually hit an alarm clock.

'Stupid Mondays...' he thought in his sleep-deprived state, 'there should be a ban on Mondays...why don't we call Monday "Steve"? Nobody has to do anything on "Steve"...' Rubbing his head, the teen stood up and stroked his cat's chin.

"Mornin' Toothless..." He yawned. The black cat purred and rubbed his head against the hand before walking off. The teen sighed and got dressed.

Another Monday.

Another shit-ass day of school.

Whoop-de-fucking-doo!

You note the sarcasm, right?

"Morning Hiccup." A man said. The teen, or rather, Hiccup, muttered a greeting with a surpassing yawn.

"Only one more year Hiccup. Get through it and you can take a break. But until then..." the man slapped a folder onto the table, "you're incharge of him."

Hiccup's emerald eyes gazed at the folder. While, yes he was nicely built, late growth spurt, had messy and, in some eyes, awesome hair, oh! And his missing leg as well, everyone, even his dad, believed he was gay.

Okay, so he could cook.

Who can't?

Lots of people, but are they all men?

Nooooo...

So what if he wasn't into sports, who was?

A lot of people, but does that mean everyone?

Noooooo...

And so what if his first kiss had been with a boy?

Everyone has kissed a person of the same gender!

Do family and friends count?

...maaaaaaaaayyybbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Honestly, Hiccup had moved to Berk when he was really, really, really little. He didn't remember...he just heard that that was what had happened.

It was valentines day, he and a younger boy, Jake? No...had kissed, their teacher called their parents. Blah blah blah, yak yak yak...and a move to Berk. Hiccup sighed, grabbed the folder, shoved it deep into his bag and left for school.

**Kura: Review! So, I really want to finish this over my spring break. Yes, I am on spring break! Whoo-hoo! So even though I said five, of I see at least three reviews before the end of the day the next day, so after the chapter is published, I will publish a chapter. Deal? Deal!**


	3. Bus ride

Meant to Be

**Kura: Viola Snow, you're welcome. And yeah, he reviewed. And feel free to. It can be the silliest idea ever, but if you give it to me, I can make it work Johnny, yes she told me. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Sakura: Jack's information is random. And can anyone guess where Hiccup's scene with Anna was inspired from? Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

* * *

Hiccup sighed as the bus pulled up. He got on and walked over to an empty seat. He yawned and pulled out the folder.

'Okay...' He thought to himself,'what do we have on the "Hiccup's Tour Guide Schedule" today .' Opening the folder, the first thing he noticed was a picture of a boy. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Under the picture was some general informations.

**Name: Jackson Overland. **

**Age: 16. **

**Birthday: 12/21/97.* **

**Height: 5'5.8". **

**Blood type: O negative.* **

**Number of siblings: 1.**

** Guardian: Nicholas North and Tatiana Memoria.***

'What?' Hiccup thought looking between the boy's name and his guardian's names. Three different names. Shaking his head, Hiccup continued to look through the information. If his dad gave him this it meant one thing. He was gonna give the guy the tour of Berk High. Home of the Riders of Berk...or he was trying to set him up with some random dude...

NAH!

It was the first. Eventually the bus filled with more and more people.

"HICCUP!" Hiccup looked up. He smiled at Rapunzel. A girl of German decent who moved to Berk at the age of ten with her aunt Gothel. With her was Merida DunBroch, a girl from Scotland. Moved from Scotland to America and to Berk. Speaking of Berk, it was a small island. It's main languages were Norse and English. It was home to Vikings. At least, that's what people say. Back to the group. Next to Merida was her girlfriend, Elsa Arendelle. A senior student. Her sister, Anna, stood next to her.

'Why do I have so many friends who are girls?' Hiccup wondered as he greeted them in return, 'oh right...cause they guys think I'll hit on them...morons...' Anna noticed the folder, which sat next to Hiccup, and snatched it up before Hiccip could grab it and put it away. She pulled out the picture of Jackson and waved it in front of Hiccup.

"Ooh!" She said, "WHO is THIS!" Hiccup reached over but Anna was persistant. "My face is over here! My face is over there!" She shoved the picture in front of Hiccup. "Oops! Sorry young man, I didn't see you there, I didn't mean to give you a kiss! Mhuah! Mhuah!" Elsa was struggling not to laugh as she watched.

"His name is Jackson Overland. And there is nothing going on between us! We don't even know each other!" Hiccup said taking the picture and folder and shoving them into his bag. The girls chuckled and sat in front, beside and behind Hiccup. Anna turned around and made kissy faces at the male. Hoccup groaned. Of all people...why did ANNA have to find out first?!

**Kura: *I was born in 97. I'll be seventeen soon. Since this is a modern times, I needed a year in which Jack was born and he would turn 17. So, 1997. **

**Sakura: You realize he'll be graduating at age 17 then, right? **

**Kura: Yeah. So? *Yes, North and Tooth. Review!**


End file.
